All Hail the Heartbreaker
by literary license
Summary: *ON HIATUS* Roxas is in love with two men, but who does he love more? he finds himself caught in a tangeled web of lies and deceit. AkuRoku, RokuZex, Soriku. Rated M.
1. Everything Comes Down To Nothing

Chapter 1

Roxas bit his lip as teeth grazed his neck lightly. His hands tangled in the red spikes as the set of teeth nipped lower. The blonde held back a moan as thin lips wrapped around an already peaked nipple. Roxas breath got shallower as his lover sucked and lapped roughly. A soft whimper escaped his lips and both froze as footsteps were heard approaching.

Axel pulled his lips from Roxas' chest and peered between the bleachers and out onto the football field. A lone janitor strolled by with a rake, headed towards the opposite bleachers. Axel breathed a sigh of relief and smiled down at the blonde.

"Its just Janitor Joe. Nothing to worry about, he's headed to the other side."

Roxas' body relaxed as he smiled up at the shirtless redhead.

"I have to go soon. I told Mother that art club only went until 4:30." Roxas kissed the underside of Axel's jaw softly and pulled away.

Axel groaned.

"So soon? It feels like we just got here. I don't want you to go." Axel buried his face in the smaller teens neck.

"I know baby but I have to. Do you want someone to suspect?" Roxas pulled his t-shirt back on and sat up, running his fingers through his hair. He kissed Axel on the cheek and got up, crawling out from under the bleachers and jogging off without even a goodbye.

Axel rubbed his eyes with his fingertips and sighed heavily. Heaving his backpack onto his shoulders, the teen walked to his car in the parking lot on the other side of the school.

***

"Babe, come here, the scores for midterms are posted." Zexion stood outside the guidance office pointing at the bulletin board. His boyfriend, Roxas, came over and peered at the number next to his own name and shrugged at the numbers. They were the same as always, all above 90.

The blonde tucked his notebook into his backpack after jotting down the numbers. His mother would want to see them later. Roxas looked over at his boyfriend and smiled.

"Are we still on for later?" Zexion inquired, kissing his boyfriend on the nose.

"I wish. I really have to go to the library and work on a paper. Then I have to make up a project for photography. Im so sorry baby." Roxas' face was twisted with dismay as he gazed up into the taller teens lavender eyes.

Zexion smiled. "Don't worry about it. I totally understand. Do you want me to keep you company? I could help you out so things could get done twice as fast. Then we could hang out in the park or something."

"As much as I'd love that babe, I think I should do it myself. It'll get done much faster since I know what im doing already. I'll call you when I get home, alright?" Roxas kissed his boyfriend quickly and started off in the direction of the library.

"Wait, Rox...

Roxas turned. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Me too babe." Roxas turned the corner and heaved a heavy sigh. Looking both ways, he made sure the coast was clear before going into the library.

"Mrs. Yuna, I think by now I know how to check books back into the system. I've done all my in-school suspensions for the library and I think that after three years, I can handle this." A familiar voice came from behind the front desk of the library.

"I know dear, its just that last time you came in, you didn't even get half of the books done that you should have. I need to go home now, but please lock up when your done. Goodbye dear."

"Bye Mrs. Yuna." the elderly secretary hobbled out the door as Roxas was rounding the corner of the desk.

He set his backpack on the floor next to one of the computers and pulled up the essay he had been working on earlier. Roxas was completely absorbed in his work when he felt a pair of soft lips touch just behind his ear. He smiled softly and pulled his gaze from the computer screen to see a mane of read hair in his peripheral vision.

"Not here. Some one might see." Roxas stood and took Axel's hand.

Axel smiled and interlaced their fingers as the smaller teen lead them to the back room where the decrepit card catalogs were kept. The library had updated to computers years ago but the filing cabinets were still kept in the windowless back room. Roxas shut the door behind him and turned the lock. A smiling Axel locked lips with the blonde and pushed him against said door.

Roxas smiled back and ran his hands up Axel's chest. Their hips ground slowly against each others in a slow dance to the beat of their desperate hearts. The kissed got progressively hotter as the dance grew more raunchy. Axel slid his hands down Roxas' sides to his hips, rolling them to the beat of a new rhythm. He lifted, indicating to the blonde to wrap his slender legs around his counterparts hips. Roxas caught the hint and did so, causing him to rise above Axel which in turn caused Axel to tilt his head back in order to still receive the blondes kisses.

Roxas framed Axel's face with his hands and deepened his kiss, reveling in the feeling of the redheads arms wrapped around his slender frame, holding him like he never wanted to let go. Axel kissed back with matching enthusiasm, trying to put all his emotions into his kisses to enable Roxas to feel what he was feeling. The two tangoed as such for long moments, the world inside that back room pausing to give them their stolen moment together. Their tongues slow danced together, all thoughts that didn't include this moment flying out the window with common sense and dignity. There was only this. Only these feelings. Only the though of being together and not wanting it to end. Sadly, all good things must come to an end.

Both teens jumped when Roxas' phone chimed. The blonde shakily reached down to answer it. Flipping it open, he trilled out a shaky hello to the unexpected intruder on their piece of nirvana.

"Roxas sweetie, its Mother. Where are you?"

"Im at the library. Finishing a paper. Then I have to work on...a photography project." Roxas closed his eyes as Axel began to kiss softly down his neck.

"Be home by supper Roxas, and I expect to see those midterm grades as soon as you get here young man."

"Y-yes mom."

"What's wrong Roxas, you sound off."

Roxas bit back a moan as Axel began to nibble and suck on his earlobe softly.

"N-nothing Mother. Bad signal. I have to go, ill see you soon."

"Alright. Goodbye." the dragon lady hung up without waiting for a response.

His phone clattered to the floor at their feet.

***

Roxas looked in his rearview mirror in dismay at the small purple bruise on his neck. Fucking Axel had left a fucking hickey after Roxas had fucking told him to be careful not to. Things were getting too sloppy. Someone was going to find out if they weren't more careful. He opened his glove box and pulled the tube of foundation out and applied it liberally, expertly covering the mark. If either his mother or Zexion saw it, he'd be screwed.

Roxas adjusted his collar, fixed his hair and pasted on a smile. Grabbing his backpack from the passenger seat, Roxas locked his car and headed inside.

"Mother, I'm home." Roxas kicked off his shoes and put them neatly in the box. Taking another deep breath, he entered the living room where his mother was sitting on the couch.

His mother was the dragon lady, or at least that was the not-so-affectionate nickname that the neighborhood had given her. She never smiled, never laughed, and never let a thing be out of place. The house was immaculate, not a speck of dirt to be found, and her children were perfect and untarnished, or so she thought. The accumulation of perfection was probably what had driven Roxas and his brothers father away. He left when Roxas was three.

"Roxas, have you seen your brother?"

"Yes Mother, he's at a Student Council meeting with Riku." Roxas lied.

"Oh good. That Riku is such a good boy. Which reminds me, have you and Zexion found nice girls yet? Because Marge's two nieces Namine and Kairi just came to visit and I hear they are very upstanding girls." Translation, they were probably whores who would fuck anything that moved. Oh how naive his mother was.

"No Mother." Roxas grabbed a bottle of mineral water from the fridge and headed for the stairs.

"Do you have a date for the Spring Fling yet?"

"No Mother." I'd take Zexion but if you found out I was gay, you'd shoot me. Id take Axel but Zexion would shoot me.

"Did you finish your project today?"

"No Mother. Im staying after tomorrow to finish."

"Alright. Dinner will be soon. Call your brother and tell him to hurry home."

"Yes Mother." Roxas closed the door to his room to punctuate the end of the conversation.

Roxas set his bag on his desk and reached in his pocket for his phone. Then he reached in his left pocket and both back pockets. Roxas zipped open te top of his bag and dug for his phone. Where the hell could it be? Then he sat back on his bed.

"_N-nothing Mother. Bad signal. I have to go, ill see you soon."_

"_Alright. Goodbye." the dragon lady hung up without waiting for a response. _

_His phone clattered to the floor at their feet._

_Roxas groaned softly as Axel trailed kisses back up his neck to his lips. Their lips met with passion and lust, nothing but heat rushing through their veins. Roxas kissed deeper as Axel began walking backwards, almost tripping over the abandoned phone. He pushed it aside with his foot while Roxas bit down on his shoulder, enticing a moan from the taller teen. Axel set Roxas down on the table and lay him back, pushing his shirt up and off in order to have better access to the blondes chest. Roxas whimpered as Axel took a soft pink nibble between his lips and-_

Roxas was startled out of his musings by the shrill ringing of the phone next to him. Both he and his brother had their own phone lines so their calls wouldn't be confused with their mothers. Roxas preferred his cell phone, but used the stupid land line when he had to. The blonde leaned over and picked up the handset, hitting the talk button with his thumb and holding the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rox. Can you cover for me with Mother?"

"Been there, done that. I told her you were at a Student Council meeting, that should keep you covered two or so times a week after school for the next few months."

"Thanks bro, you're a lifesaver. I'll be home in a few, Riku is giving me a ride."

"Hickeys?"

"Not this time. By the way, thanks for the foundation last week, saved my ass."

"I know I know." Roxas leaned against his pillows and picked at a loose thread in his jeans.

"I own you one. You name it."

Roxas sat up as a thought struck him suddenly. "Actually there is something you can do for me."

"Sure, name it."

"Tomorrow after school I'm going to a friends to hang out for a while. Can you cover me with Dragon and Zexion?"

"Zexion? Is this the same friend you went to see like two weeks ago? The 'No Questions Asked' friend?"

"Yeah. Please just trust me, I know what im doing."

"Dude, if your going to screw around, at least have the dignity to cut ties with Zexion."

"Shut up Sora."

"Alright. I'm almost at the house, we can talk after dinner. See ya." Roxas hung up the phone and put it back in its holder.

The blonde grinned excitedly and grabbed his laptop, dragging it in front of him and opening the top. He double clicked on AIM and waited impatiently for it to load. He glanced at the clock, almost 5, he should be on. When his buddy list cropped up, he smiled wider as a new IM blinked orange in his taskbar.

**Pyro333:** Hey Roxy.

Roxas smiled at the nickname and bent over the keyboard.

**Rox_ass13:** Hey Axel. Your dad freak over you being late?

**Pyro333:** nah. He gt ovr it.

**Rox_ass13:** that's good. Guess what.

**Pyro333:** wht?

**Rox_ass333:** I got Sora to cover us tomorrow after school. I can come over and stay late. Or we can just hang out in your car. What do you think?

**Pyro333 is typing...**

Roxas tapped his fingers on the keys, waiting for a response.

**Pyro333 has entered text...**

Waiting, waiting waiting. Roxas looked at the clock. Five minutes had gone by.

**Pyro333 is typing...**

**A/N:** yeah, what a bitchy first chapter ending, I know. I suck at life, so sue me XD. Well I hope you like the first chapter and return for more. Yeah its different, get over it. By the way, I don't tolerate flames, the last thing I want to deal with is your bullshit bitching "omgwtf roxas is cheating like oh noes!" or "ew roxas and zex, thats dumb" or "omg gehyness like ewie!" stories need development and this one is no different. You gotta get through the bad parts to get to the good ones, so please read on if your interested. Please review though, I love reviews! It only takes a second and they brighten my day. I promise to try to reply to all reviews! Until next time my pretties.

-Literary License-


	2. Ouch

Chapter 2

_Waiting, waiting, waiting. Roxas looked at the clock. Five minutes had gone by._

_**Pyro333 is typing...**_

Roxas huffed impatiently and watched the IM window.

**Pyro333 is typing...**

"Roxas, dinner is ready!" his Mother hollered up the stairs.

"Just a minute Mother!"

**Pyro333 has entered text...**

"Dammit Axel."

**Rox_ass13: **brb, dinner

The blonde minimized the chat window and stood, heading for the door. Just as he was about to close his door, the computer chimed, signaling a new message. Resisting, Roxas shut the door and headed downstairs for dinner.

***

"Sora, we can talk later! I have something to do!"

"Whatcha' gotta do Rox, jerk off to thoughts of your new special frieeeend?" Sora dodged the shoe flung in his direction and laughed when it bounced off the wall.

"Boys! No rough housing!"

"Yes Mother." they both chimed in unison.

Roxas shot a glare at Sora and retreated into his room, locking the door behind him. He sat in front of his computer and rubbed his finger on the touch pad to wake the screen. As the screen came to life, Roxas clicked on the IM with Axel to bring it up.

**Pyro333: **snds fun roxy.

**Rox_ass13: **back. You don't sound too enthusiastic. Any particular reason why?

**Pyro333: **its nuttin'. Im excited, promise.

**Rox_ass13: **why don't I believe you?

Roxas sat back and stared at the screen. 'Sounds fun' didn't sound like Axel.

**Pyro333: **its nthing. I just been thinkin.

**Rox_ass13: **about?

**Pyro333 is typing...**

Roxas bit his lip, suddenly nervous.

**Pyro333 has entered text...**

"Oh come on Axel, not again..."

**Pyro333: **maybe u shld tlk to Zex...

Roxas froze, stunned. Tell Zexion? Tell Zexion about _them_?!?!

**Pyro333: **it dsnt seem fair, im startin 2 feel kinda guilty. U dnt hv 2 tell him about me, I jst thnk u shldnt keep stringing him along.

**Pryo333: **Roxy...?

Roxas raked a hand through his hair and blew out a breath. Tell Zexion? He couldn't even fathom what his boyfriends reaction would be. He would demand a reason or blame it on himself. Roxas would have to come up with something to tell him. Its not like he could just say 'Zex, we need to break up. I'm cheating on you'. No, that wouldn't work at all. Zexion would hate him. He needed to be more tactile, think of something better.

**Pyro333: **Roxas? R u still there?

**Rox_ass13:** Yeah. I'll think about it. G2g.

**Pyro333: **alright. C u tom.

**Pyro333 has signed off.**

Roxas closed the lid of his laptop and rubbed his temples. Having a talk with Zexion was a good idea, but not one he was looking forward to. In a snap-second decision, Roxas fished his keys from his pocket and unlocked his bedroom door. Tromping downstairs, he hollered over his shoulder.

"Mother! I'm going to Zexion's house for a little while."

"Fine, but be home by nine."

"What! Come on Mother, nine, really?"

Mother came around the corner with her arms crossed, her customary glare set in stone on her face.

"You heard me young man, nine o'clock sharp or you go nowhere. Am I understood?"

Roxas huffed, not willing to argue. "Yes Mother." with that, he slipped on his shoes and slammed the door behind him.

Hitting the unlock button on his keys, Roxas slid into the low-slug BMW and started the engine. He pulled out of the driveway as fast as he dared and headed in the direction of Zexion's house.

What was he going to say? How do you tell your boyfriend, who you used to love, that yo don't love him anymore and that you've been cheating on him with the bottom of the social ladder? How do you tell someone who loves you that you don't feel the same? How do you tell someone that your cheating on them with someone they despise, cant stand? How do you break someone like that?

Guilt assailed Roxas harder then it ever had before. It hit him that for two months he had totally turned his back on the one person who his put more trust in him then anyone else. Zexion loved him, from the bottom of his heart. Was it possible that he was Zexion's soul mate, but Axel was his? Would the universe do something that shitty? It couldn't be like that, could it? If Axel was his soul mate, then that had to mean there was someone else out there for Zexion, right? Or was he passing up his one chance at perfection for an illusion of love?

Roxas rubbed his forehead with the fingers of one head as he pulled into Zexions driveway. He had to tell him, it was only fair. He would have to do Zexion the biggest favor he knew of by breaking up with him. It was for the best. It was better for everyone. There had to be someone better for Zexion out there. If Roxas didn't believe that, then there was no way he could do this. Zexion would get over him eventually, he had to. Wounds healed over time.

Roxas unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car. He shoved his keys in his pocket and just as he was about to knock on the door, it was opened for him.

There stood Zexion, clad in baggy pajama pants and no shirt. His hair was damp from a recent shower and hung over his eye in a most appealing way. His alabaster skin almost seemed to glow in the light of the setting sun and his lavender eyes sparkled in happiness at he sight of Roxas. The taller teen smiled and pulled Roxas into a hug.

Zexion gave the best hugs out of anyone Roxas knew. He didn't just hug with his arms, he put his whole body into it. Wrapping his arms around Roxas shoulders, pulling their bodies close, and resting his cheek on top of Roxas. Instinctively, Roxas hugged him back, starting to remember why he had fallen for the other teen in the first place. Zexion was warm and open. He loved with his whole heart and never held back. He was perfect, and it was crumbling every reason Roxas had for breaking up with him. How could he bring himself to hurt something so gentle, so kind? Zexion had treated him with nothing but respect. He had never lied, never cheated, never done anything to warrant what Roxas was doing to him.

"I love you." Zexion whispered in his ear, breaking Roxas's last resolve.

"I...I love you too Zex." Roxas whispered back, love for the man in his arms flowing through his veins.

Zexion pulled back and kissed Roxas lovingly, letting the warmth seep through his lips and into Roxas'. The blonde melted, forgetting all thoughts of anyone else. Forgetting about the whole rest of the world entirely. Nothing mattered but the warm pair of lips holding him on this earth, the strong arms keeping him in gravities clutches, the warmth keeping him whole and sane. Nothing mattered but Zexion. Nothing mattered but this moment.

Zexion pulled back and rested his forehead against Roxas'.He smiled warmly and kisses Roxas again softly.

"I missed you. I hardly saw you at all today."

Roxas smiled back. "I missed you too."

Zexion laced their fingers together and led Roxas inside.

"Come upstairs with me."

"Alright, but I cant stay long." Roxas followed, trying to match his pace to Zexion's.

"Call your mom. Stay the night. Please. You know my parents wont care. Tell her we're working on a project and its taking longer then we thought. My clothes fit you, I'll loan you something. It's just one of those nights. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be without you. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to, just please lay in my arms."

"Alright.' Roxas conceded. 'But can I borrow your phone? I..forgot mine. At school."

"Sure." Zexion handed Roxas his cell as they both sat on the bed.

Roxas lay back, letting his legs dangle over the edge, and dialed home. After exactly two rings, the phone was answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mother, its Roxas. Can I spend the night at Zexion's house? Our projects going to take longer then we thought and we really do need to get it finished tonight. If not, the teacher will take points off my final grade. It's okay with his parents."

"What about clothes Roxas?"

"Zexion will let me borrow some. We wear the same size."

His mother sighed. "Fine, but don't think this is going to be happening every night."

"I know Mother. Thank you." Roxas hung up and set the phone on Zexion's bedside table.

"Yes?"

Roxas smiled. "Yup."

Zexion smiled happily and moved to sit on Roxas' hips. Roxas smiled up at his boyfriend, all thoughts of Axel gone from his conscious thoughts. Zexion leaned down and pressed his lips to Roxas' in a kiss that started out as soft. As it went on, the kiss deepened and got progressively hotter. Zexion ran his hands down Roxas' sides, touching everywhere he could reach.

_Bring back, this night is yours._

_Shadows drive us down_

_to the absurd so,_

_put on your guitar._

Roxas arched lightly against him and bit his lip. Zexion pulled up his shirt and rained kisses down his chest, pausing to trace circles around the blondes bellybutton.

_Watch your hips turn a melody until_

_tomorrow comes._

_Exhale more than smoke._

_Each breath brings us higher_

Roxas kissed down Zexion's alabaster chest and unbuttoned his jeans. Sliding the zipper down slowly, he reached a hand in his pants to touch the other teen softly.

_Tonight we'll go._

_Prove this if you've got the nerve._

_My fingers run down your every curve now_

_your every curve now._

Roxas moaned and arched high.

"Harder Zex, harder!"

_Broken bottles silhouette._

_Feel your body's restless call..._

"Close Zex, so close!"

**A/N: **I love bitchy endings. Yay me! The _italics _near the end are song lyrics. Ouch by Do It To Julia. They seemed fitting. I tried to add more Zex in this chapter since some of you said you wanted him. Here he be. Don't count on daily updates, I write when I can. You guys were lucky that I had this week off, but I go back to work tomorrow. Until next time my loves.

-Literary License

**B/N: **(sooooo Andy isnt online but im too anxious to post this, ergo, no beta. Sorry for any and all mistakes :) )


	3. Silly Grownups, Drugs Are For Kids!

Chapter 3

Sora bounced his leg and watched the clock closely. Five more minutes five more minutes five more, the teacher had switched to green chalk! Holy shit! Sora giggled and covered his mouth with both hands. The girl in front of him turned around and shushed him. Rude, rude, rude! Sora stuck his tongue out at her and looked back at the clock. Two more minutes two more minutes two more, the girl in front of him had weird hair. It stuck up on one side and looked like a wing. A wing! Maybe she could fly! That would be fucking sweet! Sora jumped when the bell rang and sprung from his seat. He was free! The whirlwind brunette ran down the hallway, knocking people aside as he went, leaving a trail of mutters in his wake. Soon, Sora reached his destination. Riku's locker. There was the older teen, true to form, pulling books out.

Sora pushed Riku against the wall and kissed him hotly, running his hands up the others chest. Sora rolled his hips against Riku's and kissed down his neck.

"Sora, what the fuck are you doing?! We're in school and people are staring! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing baby. Nothing is wrong with me. I want you. I need you." Sora pressed a bruising kiss to Riku's lips.

Riku pulled away and tilted Sora's chin up. The brunettes eyes were glassy and his nose was pink.

"Sora, have you been doing drugs again?"

"Maaaaabyyyye." Sora giggled and leaned against Riku's chest.

"Jesus fucking Christ Sora. Not again." Riku took his hand and led him outside, past the staring students and teachers, and to his car. Dumping Sora in the passenger seat, Riku climbed in and took off.

Sora pulled his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth, giggling like mad.

"Sora. Tell me what you took."

"Sumfin'." the brunette giggled harder and hit his head on the dashboard.

"Come on Sor. Was it coke? Heroin? Tell me."

"Speeeeeeeeeeed!" Sora started laughing even harder than before.

"Jesus Sora! Did you forget what happened last time?! You almost got the both of us killed because you didn't tell me you weren't sober and I let you drive! Remember that?"

Sora nodded really fast.

"You just better hope that no one says anything. If your mom finds out she'll shoot us both."

Sora giggled. "Mommy's got a gun...du nuh nuh nuh nuh..." Sora tapped out the beat on his knees and sang at the top of his lungs, changing the lyrics to suit his purpose.

"Now mommy's never gonna be the saaaame! Run away! Run awaaaaaay from the paaaaaain!!!! Mommy's got a gun! Somethin' somethin' something'. Mommy's coming for yoooooooou!"

Riku groaned at the horrible lyrics and pulled into his driveway. His parents were away for a few weeks on business so he had the house to himself. Riku dragged the bellowing Sora across the front yard to the front door. He smiled at the old lady next door as he unlocked the door and dragged his half-sane boyfriend inside.

"What'r we doin' Rikuuuu?" Sora rolled a shiny metal ball between his hands, watching the colors bounce off it.

"Waiting here until your high wears off." Riku sat on the couch and leaned his head back, not really wanting to deal with his high boyfriend at the moment.

Riku looked up after a few minutes, disturbed by the silence. Sora lay on the living room floor, metal ball clutched to his chest, fast asleep. Riku sighed and hefted the brunette into his arms. He carried Sora to his bed and tucked him in, not looking forward to the impeding mood swings.

***

Axel leaned his head against the door of the library's records room and sighed.

"We're stuck."

The other teen blew out a breath and sat on the table.

"Great. Stuck in a room. Alone. With you. Perfect. I'm supposed to be out with my boyfriend, not stuck in a backroom with a delinquent."

"Shut up boy genius."

"How do I know you're not gonna fucking molest me or something you creeper?" Zexion snapped from across the room.

"You're not my type. I prefer blondes, got it memorized?" Axel leaned his back against the door and crosses his arms over his chest.

Zexion made a disgusted face. "Then stay away from my boyfriend you freak."

Axel went silent. Guilt washed over him, not matter how much he disliked the guy across from him, what they were doing still wasn't fair. Axel looked at the floor to keep Zexion from detecting the guilt that had to be evident in his eyes.

Zexion scoffed and crossed his arms as well.

"If I ever catch you so much as looking at Roxas, I'll hunt you down and make you regret the day you ever learned his name. I love him and he's mine. Forever and always he is mine. M-I-N-E. Got that memorized?"

Axel picked his head up and sneered at Zexion.

"Like I would ever touch your preppie-ass boyfriend. His virginal ass can stay yours. I don't date 13 year olds, I'm not a pedo, pansy."

"He's 17 and im not a pedo either."

"Looks 13 to me. And a bit like a girl now that I think about it. Gee Zex, I thought you were gay."

Zexion growled and lunged at the taller male.

***

Roxas paced in front of his locker. Zexion was fifteen minutes late. That wasn't like him. He'd left a note at Roxas' locker saying he was going to the library to get a book and would be right back. It didn't take this long to find a book did it? Making up his mind, Roxas headed in the direction of the library, hoping with all his heart and soul that Axel hadn't shown up today.

***

Axel knocked Zexion's oncoming fist aside easily and smashed his own into the other teens mouth. Zexion stepped back, rubbing his jaw. He touched a finger to his lip, which was not split and bleeding.

"Don't start this." Axel warned.

"Like hell I wont." Zexion came at him again.

This time, Axel didn't hold back and Zexion sustained a punch in the eye. Breathing hard, Zexion retreated into a corner to nurse is injuries.

Axel resumed leaning against the door. Roxas was going to kill him.

***

Roxas looked around the well lit library. It was quiet, really quiet actually. Listening, he heard a faint murmuring coming from the back. Deciding to investigate, the curious blonde set down his bag and headed for the back.

***

"You're just jealous."

Axel snorted. "And why the fuck would I be jealous of someone like you?"

Zexion sneered through his split lip.

"Because I have the life you wish you had. I have the perfect house, perfect grades perfect boyfriend, and an amazing sex life. You don't have any of those things and you never will as hard as you try."

"Sex life, really?"

"Yeah. Last night while you were masturbating, I was fucking Roxas against the fucking headboard. You only wish you could be in my place."

Axel stood, stunned.

"Last night...you...and Roxas..."

"Oh yeah. You will never have someone as amazing as Roxas. Never. Know why? Because you don't deserve him. You never will."

Axel's look of hurt and confusion quickly turned to anger.

"You're right. I'm not good enough for him." Axel turned to the door and jiggled the handle. The door suddenly flew open and sent the redhead sprawling.

Roxas almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden appearance of the redhead.

"Jesus mother of Mary and Joseph on wheat crackers! Where the hell did you-?" The blonde stopped short as Zexion stepped out of the small room as well, sporting a split lip and an eye that was slowly swelling shut.

"What the fuck happened?!' Roxas stepped over Axel to survey Zexion's injuries. 'Did you do this?!"

Axel sneered angrily.

"Yeah, I did. Sorry for fucking up your boyfriends pretty face." With that, the redhead picked himself up and left the library.

Roxas sighed and held a tissue to Zexion's lip.

A/N: shorter chapter. Sorry. I didn't want to make you guys wait forever and I've been having some family things going on so I've been kinda preoccupied. Next one will be the normal length again. Sorry. Love you all and please review.

Rika-chan

B/N: HI I'm ANDY. I FIX RIKA's SPELLING MISTAKES AND OTHER GRAMMAR STUFF. YAYYYYY. Hmm a little about me. I like men. :D more next time!!


	4. Falling Together

**A/N: **Okay, here we are with Chapter Numero Quatro. Im going to try really heard to make my chapters longer, but its gonna take me a lot longer to post so pleeeease don't shoot me. Im working a lot more and my mother is being a bitch and locking the wireless, ergo I can only use it when _she_ deems it okay. Stupid hag from hell. Well as the end of the summer draws to a close, im going to be available to write less and less. I leave for college on August 26th woo! Okay im sure no one cares about my ramblings and you all just want to get to the story so I will shut up now kaythanx.

**Disclaimer: **im about to be a poor college freshmen, yeah I soooo own KH. HA! Im trying to scrap together the money to buy a DS on ebay so I can play 358/2 days. Anyone else as excited as I am?!?

**Chapter 4**

_8:33:42pm pyro333 is not available._

_8:46:24pm pyro333 is not available._

_9:04:56pm pyro333 is not available._

_9:34:12pm pyro333 is not available._

Roxas sighed and leaned back against his headboard, closing his laptop in defeat.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring..._

"Hey, its Axel. You know what do you, got it memorized?"

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring..._

"Hey, its Axel. You know what do you, got it memorized?"

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring..._

"Hey, its Axel. You know what do you, got it memorized?"

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring..._

"Hey, its Axel. You know what do you, got it-"

Roxas growled angrily and chucked his phone against the wall, smiling with grim satisfaction when the back popped off and the battery fell out, effectively cutting off the voice mail message. He stared at his phone, willing the battery to fly back in and it to go off, Axel on the other line. The stupid redhead was mad at him and he had to idea why. Actually, that was a lie, he knew exactly why Axel was mad, but that didn't mean he was going to admit it. So he had sex with his boyfriend, it wasn't like it was a crime against nature. He had every right.

Roxas sighed and closed his eyes. His arguments sounded pathetic even in his own head. Why did things have to be so complicated? Why couldn't he have just met Axel and skipped Zexion altogether, avoiding this situation entirely. No, that wasn't what he wanted. He loved Zexion, or at least he thought he did. If what he felt for Zexion was love, then what did he call what he felt for Axel? Lust? No, this was beyond lust. It was something more, something much more. There was a soft knock at the blondes door and he opened his eyes.

***

_Exhale the stress so you don't come unglued_

_Somewhere there is a happy affair, a ghost of a good mood_.

***

"What do you want Sora?" The brunette opened the door and shut it softly behind him.

"I wanted to talk to you. You look like you need it." Sora sat on the edge of his brothers bed and crossed his legs in front of him, leaning back against the wall.

"Im fine Sora, nothings wrong. You can go."

"Fine. F-I-N-E. Fucked up, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional. Now Roxy, that's a pretty hefty definition of nothing don't you think?"

Roxas sighed and ruffled a hand through his blonde locks. There was no use arguing with his brother, Sora could always tell when something was up, even when he was actually trying to hide it. Roxas reached a hand down to scratch his stomach and sit up a little straighter. His brother got comfortable.

"It all started about two months ago. I had detention and the only teacher available was the librarian. So I went. Axel does his in-school suspensions there because Mrs. Yuna is his aunt. So that day when I was there was the first day I met Axel.

Something was drawing me to him, it was like nothing I had ever felt before. It was almost like my soul was reaching out of my chest to reach for his. As much as I 'love' Zexion, I've never felt anything like this for him. I've never felt anything like this period, except around Axel.

My insides felt like they had all moved into my throat and were suffocating me. The library could have caught on fire and I never would have noticed. I couldn't blink, couldn't move, couldn't breathe. I just stared. It was like the only thing in the world that mattered was that one moment, the climax of me life. It was like my entire life had been leading up to that moment and after it, nothing would be the same.

I couldn't think or concentrate. The entire world had shifted and I felt like I was falling off the edge. Gravity didn't have an effect on my anymore and the only thing holding me here was my hand clutching the table edge.

Then my heart started to beat again, but it felt different. Instead of a rhythmic Zex-i-on, Zex-i-on, Zex-i-on, it was marching to Ax-el, Ax-el, Ax-el. It was a stronger, more steady beat. A sustained beat. If felt like my heart was going to Ax-el right out of my chest. It's the most amazing thing I've ever felt in my life. I think he's my soul mate."

Sora paused for a long time, talking in the whole story before commenting.

"You know Rox, you should really breathe between monologues."

Roxas half-smiled and hit his brother with a pillow. Sora laughed and tickled his brother. Roxas laughed uncontrollably until a bellow floated up from downstairs.

"GO TO SLEEP BOYS NOW!"

The siblings quieted, Roxas snuggling against his older brothers chest. Sora wrapped his arms protectively around Roxas and cuddled him just like when they were little. The two were content to lay there in the dark for a while before any more words passed between them.

"Rox, you gotta go what your heart is telling you. Take a break from both of them and think things through."

"I don't have to worry about taking time away from Axel." Roxas muttered sourly.

Sora raised an inquisitive eyebrow and Roxas poured out the whole story, or what he knew of it, of what had happened today. Sora cuddled him more and sighed.

"Give them time."

_***_

_Cheer up and dry your damp eyes and tell me when it rains_

_And I'll blend up that rainbow above you and shoot it through your veins_

_Cuz your heart has a lack of color and we should've known_

_That we'd grow up sooner or later cuz we wasted all our free time alone_.

***

Roxas ran his fingers across the carefully concealed hickey on his neck. He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed the small dark bruise that adorned his throat. It had to be from Axel, Zexion didn't do hickey's. Luckily, he had caught it just before he left the house this morning and covered it.

Walking down the hall, the blonde stopped in front of his locker and dialed the combination. Pausing when he heard footsteps behind him, he smiled when a set of warm arms wrapped around his waist. Tilting his head back, he saw Zexion smiling down at him, wounds looking worse then they had yesterday.

Zexion leaned his head down and pressed a kiss to his boyfriends neck, nuzzling softly. Pausing, Zexion licked his lips and made a face. It tasted awful. Bringing a finger to his lips, he wiped them across, his fingers coming away the shade of Roxas' skin, a light tan. Zexion stood to his full height and looked down at the blonde, confusion written all over his face.

"Rox, why are you wearing foundation?"

All the color drained out of the blonde's face at the simple question. Zexion reached down and wiped at the area where the foundation rested. After a few swipes of his fingers, he revealed the offending bruise with its well-defined teeth marks.

"Roxas. What the hell is that?"

Roxas said nothing, shocked into speechlessness. Zexion's face was a mask of pure disgust as he walked away. Roxas looked to his left, Axel walking past in the other direction with almost the exact same expression as Zexion. Roxas' heart felt like it was splitting in two.

***

_Time together is just never quite enough_

_When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home_

_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_

_We need time, only time_

_When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?_

_If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?_

_So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?_

_All the time, all the time_.

***

Demyx sat under a large oak tree, strumming the guitar in his lap absentmindedly. He let his thoughts wander, his fingers following a familiar pattern without much concentration. Not much was on the teens mind at the moment. He closed his eyes and let the melodious notes fall like soft rain all around him, reveling in their warmth. He sat in peace for several minutes before a rampaging teen stormed towards him with rage-colored eyes. The other didn't seem to see Demyx sitting in his place and promptly tripped over him. Demyx squawked in surprise, moving his guitar to the side to make room for the shorter teen to fall squarely in his lap. Both looked at each other in shock for several seconds. Demyx was the first to recover.

"I'm Demyx. Nice to meet you."

The other teen blushed and sat up.

"I'm Zexion. Sorry about that, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Its alright. You didn't hurt Knunzio so its all good."

Zexion looked around curiously.

"Knunzio?"

"My guitar." he pointed to the blue acoustic guitar leaning casually against the tree next to them.

"Oh."

***

_Something about you is so addicting._

_We're falling together._

_***_

Zexion leaned his back against the tree next to Demyx and stared up at the sky between the leaves. His thoughts raced through his head, a jumble and tumble in his brain. He wasn't sure what to think or what to do about it.

"You look troubled." his counterpart commented.

"I have a lot on my mind."

Demyx looked at the other thoughtfully and looked up at the clouds as well.

"If you wanna talk I'll listen. I'm a good listener. But you don't have to if you don't want to."

Demyx leaned his head back against the tree and waited. Zexion sighed heavily and continued looking up, not really seeing what was above him, but just letting his thoughts wander, hoping they would somehow wander together into some kind of logical order.

"I think my boyfriends cheating on me."

Demyx took a second to take the enormity of that statment in before replying.

"Why do you think that?"

"He had a hickey. I don't give hickeys. Never have."

"Ah."

Both sat in silence for a long series of moments before Demyx felt it okay to say more.

"That sucks."

Zexion nodded.

"Yeah. Sucks a lot."

Both looked over at each other for a long time. Zexion just now noticing just how blue Demyx's eyes really were.

***

_If we could just be immobile for some time,_

_And finally figure out the way we feel._

_About the missing puzzle pieces and cloudy question marks_

_It still looks a bit surreal._

_***_

**A/N: **so here we come to the end of another chapter. It took MUCH longer then I thought it would to write but I maintain that stories write themselves, I just have to be ready for when it's ready to be written. I love you all and thanks for reading. Oh, and please don't anticipate another update for AT LEAST a week because im at a friends till Friday, hitting the mall on Saturday, and working Sunday, but I will write when I can. Please review, it makes my heart happy.

Peace, Love, and Rock N' Roll,

PS: song lyrics here are as follows....

Rainbow Veins by Owl City

Rainbow Veins by Owl City

The Saltwater Room by Owl City

Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato

I'll Meet You There by Owl City


	5. Kickstands and Crumpled Hearts

**A/N: **yeah, last chapter wasn't edited. I suck. .It. I'm in a bad mood so here's chapter 5, wrought with angst to reflect my wretched mood. Screw everyone.

Chapter Fucking 5

Axel stared at the computer screen.

_AIM Status: Invisible._

Axel stared at his buddy window and ran a hand agrivatedly through his hair.

_Rox_ass13 is online_

He was so confused. What should he do? Should he confront Roxas about what had happened or just talk to him and pretend nothing had ever happened? Axel rubbed his chin, stubble scraping his hand. Shave first, think later. Axel got up and hit play on his stereo before padding into the bathroom. He left the door open and filled the sink with water.

_***_

_I've never told a lie,_

_and that makes me a liar,_

_I've never made a bet,_

_but we gamble with desire,_

_I've never lit a match,_

_with intent to start a fire,_

_but recently the flames,_

_are getting out of control._

***

Axel tilted his head to the side, scraping the blade carefully along his jaw. The white foam fell into the sink, swirling in circles and slowly dissolving. Axel splashed water on his face and buried his face in a soft hand towel. Wiping the remainder of the shaving cream from his face, he looked up into the mirror at his reflection. There were dark bags under his slightly bloodshot eyes. He looked exhausted and it wasn't a very pretty sight.

***

_Call me a name,_

_Kill me with words,_

_Forget about me,_

_It's what I deserve,_

***

"I just...I don't know what to do anymore." Zexion rested his head in Demyx's lap as the other teen ran his fingers soothingly through the head of hair in his lap.

"I think you should do what your heart tells you to do Zex. Follow your heart."

Zexion sighed.

"I don't want to loose him. He's the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love him from the bottom of my heart."

"Maybe you're not meant to be."

"We have to be. There isn't anyone else better for me. We're a perfect fit. We're each other's soul mates."

Demyx continued playing with Zexion's hair and stayed silent. Both just stared off into space before Demyx broke the silence.

"I believe that everyone is put on this earth to find their soul mate. Everyone has one. Some find theirs, some think they find theirs, and some don't want to. Its different for everyone. Sometimes, you have to go through several relationships, both good and bad, in order to be able to recognize your soul mate when they come along. It's a process. Not always an enjoyable one, but one that we all have to go through none the less in order to find our other half. Sometimes you have to just sit back and let things happen as they need to. Let fate take over."

"Demyx, you really should breathe between monologues."

Demyx smiled. Zexion smiled back, their eyes meeting for a moment. Just then, it seemed their hearts beat together, a simultaneous beat, and the world around them stilled. Their faces leaned closer, an seemingly unbreakable moment. Their lips were only millimeters apart. They looked into each others eyes, finding a perfect moment that couldn't be matched. Closer and closer, they could feel each others breath caressing their lips. A twig snapped behind them and both looked up into the shocked face of Roxas. The blonde's eyes were the size of saucers as he backed away slowly. Zexion searched for his voice.

"Roxas...its not what it looks like..."

"That's what they all say and it's always, always, what it looks like."

"Rox..."

Roxas slowly shook his head before turning and bolting away.

***

_I know that this hurts you,_

_It hurts me, too._

_I wish there was something I could do_

_To make this easier for you._

***

"Roxas! Wait! Let me explain!"

The blonde ran. His lungs struggled to pull in air and his arms pumped faster and faster. Up ahead he saw a helmeted figure getting ready to climb on a sleek-looking motorcycle. Roxas ran towards him, almost out of breath.

"A-axel!!!" the helmeted figure turn his head just as he was about to start the bike. Stopping, he shifted forward on the machine to make more room for the panting blonde.

"Hold on." Roxas wrapped his arms tightly around the leather jacked clad teen and buried his face in Axel's back. Axel started the bike and roared out of the parking lot, leaving Zexion to cough in a cloud of exhaust fumes.

Roxas gasped, not ready to feel the wind rushing past him. His first motorcycle ride. He clutched Axel tighter and squeezed his eyes shut, afraid of being captive to the ground rushing quickly beneath him. After a while, he opened his eyes into slits, watching the trees whip past at an alarming rate. They were on a deserted stretch of pavement, cruising along going 75. When they started to slow, Roxas opened his eyes fully and peered around. They seemed to have come to a dead end, which happened to be situated on the edge of a huge stretch of green grass.

Axel kicked out the kick-stand and waited for Roxas to detatch and clamor off. When the blondes feet finally hit the solid ground, he started matching in angry circles. Axel just sat there, his helmet still on, waiting for Roxas to speak first.

"Why would he do that to me?! He was...he was..."

"Doing exactly what you're doing to him?"

Roxas' head jerked up in shock at the words that had just spilled from his lovers mouth. Axel pulled off his helmet and shook out his spikes, letting them bounce back to their normal volume. He stared Roxas down with a look that revealed no emotion. Axel's face screamed passive aggressive as the redhead fought to retain the shaky control he had on his emotions.

"You have no room to be mad at him. None at all. You know I was against you cheating on him from the start and the only reason I went along with it was because 1 I love you and 2 you promised me you would break it off with him ASAP. No more, im done. Don't you dare feel sorry for yourself or expect anyone else to either. What you have been doing is horrible and you know what, im glad Zexion is doing it back. It's what you deserve. I'm not claiming I'm not a guilty party, but at least I'm man enough to admit it. You're about a mile away from your house, walk home."

"This isnt a game!" Roxas cried, indignant.

"That's where you're wrong Roxas. Love is a game. It has rules, and when you break them, your out of the game. You play to win and the prize is you get someone else's heart. Everyone is just a pawn in the huge game of love and life. You have to play wether you like it or not so get used to it. Learnt the rules Rox, before you get kicked out."

Axel put his helmet back on and climbed on his bike. He left with a roar of the engine, leaving Roxas on the side of the road to stare at him in shock.

***

_A word's is just a word_

_'Til you mean what you say_

_And Love isn't love_

_'Til you give it away._

***

**A/N:** short chapter...my bad. I figured you guys would rather have a short chapter posted now, since it's already been forever, then a longer chapter posted who knows when. Well sadly its gonna be a bit before I can post again, I leave for college in 8 days so everything is kinda hectic. I love you all and I promise that chapter 6 will be nice and long. Uhm...I love you all and I shall see you when im all settled in. Until then,

Forever yours my loves,

Rika-Chan

() ()

(o.o)

()o


End file.
